1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a novel cam, a mechanism which utilizes such a cam, and to sewing machines including such a cam and/or mechanism.
2. BACKGROUND INFORMATION
In overedge sewing machines such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,879,733, 3,958,460, and 4,572,092, loopers are moved by cam followers which ride in slots formed in cylindrical cams. The existing mechanisms are satisfactory, but the present invention represents an attempt to provide a novel mechanism which is quieter, faster and more durable.